Code Ghost
by Abyme
Summary: Deryn Keloers a réussi à infiltrer l'Elite Spéciale du Premier Ordre. Soupçonnée de subterfuge, elle s'enfuit. Elle est prête à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger les informations qu'elle a recueillies, vitales pour la Résistance, mais son droïde a d'autres plans en tête. Il envoie un signal de détresse au général Organa qui met Poe Dameron sur la mission de sauvetage de l'agent Ghost.
1. Prélude

**Prélude -** **Bas-fonds de Coruscant — 32 (après la Bataille de Yavin)**

Si les tavernes, casinos et boîtes de nuit étaient monnaie courante dans les Bas-fonds de Coruscant, les joutes organisées illégalement l'étaient moins. Par conséquent, lorsque celles-ci se mettaient en branle, elles étaient courues par tout ce que Coruscant avait de malfaiteurs, de truands, de contrebandiers, de chasseurs de primes et de criminels de tout acabit en plus des citoyens ordinaires qui venaient y chercher leur dose d'émotions fortes et y faire de l'argent dans des paris bien placés.

Quand Deryn Keloers s'était inscrite aux Jeux de l'Arène des Bas-fonds, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour elle. C'était des combats de haut calibre, regroupant des participants de toutes espèces, sans peur et sans pitié, extrêmement doués dans cet art. Deux combats sur cinq se terminaient par la mort d'un des adversaires. Elle ne craignait ni la mort ni la douleur, mais elle avait conscience que l'un de ces combattants pouvait être plus doué, plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle. En réalité, elle était convaincue qu'il y en avait plus d'un, mais elle ne se permettait pas de douter d'elle. Elle devait gagner ces jeux. Pour cela, elle devait donc se fier à son savoir-faire, sa force, sa rapidité et son esprit stratège pour y parvenir. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Elle refit en souvenir le chemin des six derniers mois : elle avait affronté 22 adversaires, dont 4 étaient désormais froids. Sur ces 22 combats, elle n'en avait perdu que trois. Consciente du rôle qu'elle devait jouer, elle avait stratégiquement perdu ces combats, choisissant des adversaires qu'elle considérait suffisamment crédibles pour que cela passe pour une faiblesse passagère de sa part, sans entacher la réputation qu'elle avait construite. Elle était devenue une coqueluche parmi les amateurs. Son apparence physique qui lui avait tant desservi au début du tournoi, la faisant passer pour une petite chose fragile, était devenue maintenant l'emblème de sa force et de son génie. Ses partisans parlaient de sa beauté, fiers que leur préférée ne soit pas un vilain pou comme certains autres combattants.

Deryn n'en avait que faire de leurs commentaires. Son apparence physique n'était qu'un outil comme son pistolet blaster ou ses poings. Elle s'en servait quand cela pouvait lui être utile. Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête et elle ne le perdait jamais de vue. Une fois celui-ci atteint, l'autre partie du plan se déploierait et elle aurait un autre rôle à jouer. Jusque à ce moment, elle concentrait ses énergies sur les combats et ne s'offrait aucune distraction.

Rakun, celui qui avait facilité le chemin pour elle jusqu'à l'Arène, avait maintes fois eu l'occasion de se demander si la jeune femme n'était pas un peu folle de combattre dans l'Arène. Elle y risquait sa peau à chaque fois. Pour lui, Deryn Keloers était une jeune femme courageuse, déterminée, astucieuse et dotée d'une capacité d'adaptation extraordinaire. Il croyait que ses talents seraient mieux exploités ailleurs que dans cette boucherie !

Huit mois plus tôt, quand elle était venue le voir pour lui demander de pousser son inscription pour les Jeux de l'Arène des Bas-fonds de Coruscant, il s'était étouffé dans son rhum corellien vieilli vingt ans, perdant ainsi une précieuse gorgée de cet alcool coûteux. Sa stupéfaction ne faisait que commencer ! Pour Deryn, les Jeux n'étaient qu'une façon de se faire remarquer et embaucher par Etuh Samwell, un seigneur du crime. Il avait protesté, disant que si c'était là son souhait, il y avait d'autres façons de se faire employer par Samwell : il pourrait la recommander à un ami d'un ami qui frayait dans les cercles de ce seigneur du crime. Elle avait refusé, prétendant qu'elle voulait y aller incognito, mais n'avait pas élaboré plus que cela. Samwell recrutait parmi les combattants des Jeux de l'Arène et elle savait que bientôt, il aurait besoin de gardes du corps et voulait être la personne responsable de sa sécurité. Rakun la questionna sur ses motivations, tentant encore de la faire changer d'idée, mais à la fin, Deryn lui asséna le coup de grâce en invoquant sa dette de sang envers elle. Un Cathar n'oublie jamais une dette, surtout une dette de sang. Résigné, il avait accepté et Deryn l'avait assuré que cela effacerait sa dette en entier, mais s'il soufflait mot de cela à quiconque, elle considérerait qu'il avait trahi leur entente, ce qui était pire que tout pour un Cathar. C'était l'ultime menace et Rakun soupçonnait, avec raison, que Deryn ne lui disait pas tout. Il scella sa promesse de son propre sang. Deryn lui exposa ensuite les termes du contrat.

Il trouvait que l'échange n'était pas équitable, mais il avait promis. Alors qu'elle combattait et remportait pratiquement tous ses combats, Rakun avait judicieusement placé ses pions afin de mettre le plan de Deryn en place. Aujourd'hui, après tous ces mois de manigances et de manipulations, il était parvenu au but.

Il alla retrouver Deryn qui était assise seule dans un coin du vestiaire nauséabond, la veille du combat final des Jeux de l'Arène. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vaincre ce soir pour être dans le championnat.

Elle leva la tête à son arrivée, son visage inexpressif, mais Rakun la connaissait maintenant assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Au fil des mois, ils avaient développé ce qu'il convenait d'appeler une étrange amitié.

« Tu es dedans, » dit-il simplement.

Elle resta sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes.

« Merci Rakun. »

Ce dernier sortit sans rien ajouter, en se demandant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sous le nom acclamé de Miri Goya, Deryn remporta son combat ce soir-là et passa dans la finale du championnat des Jeux de l'Arène des Bas-Fonds de Coruscant.

En arrivant à l'arène le lendemain, Deryn se sentait fébrile, nerveuse et légèrement mélancolique. Elle n'avait pas son droïde avec elle depuis plusieurs mois et il lui manquait. Son unité BB avait le don de la faire rire et de la distraire, mais c'était justement ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin en ce moment. BB2 devrait attendre.

Le vestiaire était désert, car il n'y aurait qu'un seul combat ce soir, le sien, l'opposant à Par Qofa, un Weequay terrifiant dont le seul nom faisait trembler ses adversaires défaits. « Ceux vivants, bien entendu », ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. L'écho de son rire alla s'écraser sur les murs, lui faisant sentir combien elle était seule. Une fois assise sur le banc qui longeait un mur gris, incrusté de saletés, elle retira de sa poche son communicateur qu'elle tint dans sa main un long moment. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Elle avait dit au revoir à la seule personne qui savait exactement dans quelle aventure elle s'embarquait.

Elle rangea son comm dans son sac.

Une demi-heure avant le début du combat, Rakun entra dans le vestiaire, arborant un veston doré tellement brillant qu'elle dut se cacher les yeux pour le regarder.

« Tu fais concours au soleil maintenant? » qu'elle lui demanda en souriant faiblement.

Elle avait un peu mal au cœur à vrai dire et avait perdu de son habituel mordant.

Rakun le remarqua et prit place à côté d'elle, l'air soucieux.

« Ça va aller? »

« Bien sûr! » mentit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rakun n'était pas dupe, mais évita d'approfondir le sujet.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à survivre à ce combat! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Rakun lui jeta un regard perplexe. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à son humour. Décidément, Deryn était la belle femme la plus singulière qu'il eut connut. Elle se sentait tellement incomprise ! Rakun se leva et elle se leva avec lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance. Deryn trouva que cela ressemblait drôlement à un adieu. Ou à un arrêt de mort. Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux elle trouvait le plus sinistre.

« Tu es seule à partir de maintenant, » lui dit-il.

« Merci encore Rakun. Et… Rakun ? Que la Force soit avec toi ! »

Rakun secoua la tête et sortit du vestiaire sans plus rien ajouter. La porte se referma sur lui sans bruit et Deryn se retrouva définitivement seule.

Quand elle arriva aux abords de l'arène, celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Elle entendait les murmures de la foule, mais celle-ci demeurait invisible à ses yeux. Elle se rappela l'arène, les spots de lumière qui se braquaient sur les combattants, les visages anonymes, excités, assoiffés de sang qui s'écrasaient contre les murs grillagés qui se perdaient dans les hauteurs de l'arène. Aucune issue de secours outre la mort de son opposant cette fois-ci. Ou la sienne.

Dans les gradins, Rakun devait l'observer, priant la Source de toutes vies de la laisser gagner. Ailleurs, au loin, sur une base qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir se trouvait la personne à la tête de la cause à laquelle elle avait prêté allégeance : le général de la Résistance, Léïa Organa. Elle demanda à la Force de la guider en toutes choses et pénétra dans l'arène.

Dans la pénombre de l'Arène, au milieu des partisans surexcités, des effluves d'alcool et de l'odeur particulière propre aux Bas-fonds – un mélange de vieille huile et d'air recyclé -, l'agent Kris Pivun de la Résistance, sous le déguisement d'un chasseur de primes, attendait le début du combat. La foule se pressait autour de lui sans jamais l'effleurer comme si quelque chose dans sa façon d'être lui envoyait le signal d'alarme de se tenir loin.

Autour de lui, les murmures excités des spectateurs se répandaient, montant en crescendo avec l'arrivée imminente des adversaires. L'atmosphère y était fébrile, nerveuse. Il laissa son regard se promener sur les visages tendus d'anticipation près de lui et se surprit à ressentir cette même tension, ce même plaisir contagieux.

Une lumière s'alluma subitement au centre de l'arène, faisant rugir la foule. Deryn s'avança dans la lumière et salua les gens assis dans les gradins. Des acclamations exaltées fusèrent de toutes parts. Kris ressentit plus qu'il ne vit la convoitise, l'adulation, l'envie.

Elle n'était pas la favorite, mais elle avait su gagner la sympathie de plusieurs partisans. Lorsque Par Qofa arriva dans l'enceinte quelques instants après elle, les cris et hurlements des spectateurs emplirent la place, dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

Qofa lui jeta un regard indifférent, comme si elle ne méritait pas vraiment d'être son adversaire malgré ses nombreuses victoires. Tout dans son attitude disait combien il était confiant de ne faire qu'une bouchée de cette humaine, mais cela faisait partie du personnage et Kris n'était pas trop inquiet. Il savait ce dont Deryn était capable et avait confiance en elle.

Quant à Deryn, elle était nerveuse, un peu effrayée et en même temps absurdement confiante. C'était ridicule bien sûr. Elle devait affronter et combattre le Weequay, champion de cinq titres des jeux clandestins des Bas-fonds de Coruscant. Elle se mit à la place de Par Qofa et se visualisa, elle, une humaine au début de la trentaine, athlétique certes, mais fragile, si fragile avec son beau visage dans lequel brillaient deux yeux couleur topaze et d'où semblait émaner une certaine vulnérabilité. Deryn comptait sur l'image qu'elle projetait et elle pouvait voir son adversaire l'écarter comme on écarte un moustique embêtant.

À elle de bien jouer son jeu.

L'arbitre signala le début du combat et se retira dans un coin à l'abri de l'arène. Il ne fallait pas compter sur son intervention si le match devenait plus corsé. Il n'arrêterait le combat que lorsque l'un des deux adversaires se rendrait ou serait mort ou pour chaque ronde.

Le Weequay s'avança vers elle d'un pas confiant, ses yeux noirs l'évaluant paisiblement, sans crainte, car il n'avait rien à craindre non ?

Ils firent le tour de l'arène en s'observant. Le Weequay avait une peau coriace, difficile à percer et qui était capable d'encaisser les coups sur une longue période. Il portait une veste de cuir qui, racontait-on, avait taillée dans la peau d'un ancien vaincu.

Elle pivota et lui balança son pied droit à la hauteur de l'estomac. Qofa empoigna son pied et l'envoya valser dans le grillage. En s'écroulant par terre, Deryn grinça des dents sous le choc, mais se releva rapidement. Elle se décida pour une contre-attaque de type coups de poing torse-mâchoire. Malgré le grognement étouffé qu'il échappa, il ne semblait pas perturbé par ses coups. Il s'avança vers elle, tranquille, et la frappa à la mâchoire. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre malgré le chahut de la place. Le coup la fit reculer et le goût ferreux du sang emplit sa bouche. Elle cracha par terre et fixa des yeux qui se voulaient terrifiés sur son adversaire, mais le regard attentif pouvait y lire un froid calcul. Les minutes suivantes, Deryn reçut une pluie de coups, tant au ventre qu'au visage. Ses yeux étaient tuméfiés, sa bouche était ensanglantée. Sa vision devenait floue rapidement. La foule s'était tue en voyant son visage apparaître sur le seul écran de la place.

Dans sa tête, ni peur ni crainte ni frayeur. Son esprit était calme et elle perçut les faiblesses de son adversaire. Inutile de tenter de l'attaquer sur ses organes vitaux qui étaient bien protégés par son épaisse peau. Elle se décida à le laisser s'approcher.

Qofa l'empoigna et la poussa au sol et la frappa au visage à de multiples reprises. Deryn, les bras sur le plancher, souleva son bassin et enroula ses jambes autour de Qofa. Ses mains, agrippèrent son chandail et le releva jusqu'à son cou. D'un mouvement secz, elle tordit les extrémités du chandail qu'elle ramena vers l'avant et serra. Qofa tenta de se libérer mais il était pris en étau dans ses jambes et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Ses yeux exorbités la fixaient, terrifiés. Il tenta de porter les mains à son cou, mais il n'avait pas assez de manœuvre. Elle accentua la torsion et le visage de Par Qofa vira au bleu. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et un gargouillis en sortit, puis plus rien.

Kris Pivun porta son comm à sa bouche et y déclara :

Elle y est.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Opération sauvetage

**Chapitre 1 – Opération sauvetage agent DK – D'qar 34 .**

Pour peut-être la cinquième fois en autant de minutes, Poe Dameron fit le tour de son X-wing T-70 en y passant sa main en un geste rassurant qui lui rappelait sa mère qui avait l'habitude de faire pareil avec son A-wing. BB8 le suivait en sifflotant doucement un vieil air qu'il fredonnait lui-même souvent. Il entamait son sixième tour lorsqu'un jeune homme du nom de Kev se présenta devant lui et lui bloqua le passage par le fait même.

« Hey Kev! » fit Poe joyeusement. « Quoi de neuf vieux? »

« Le Général Organa demande à te voir, » dit Kev de façon très solennelle.

Intérieurement, Poe se dit que Kev prenait les choses très sérieusement, peut-être trop. Chaque petite tâche était une mission de la plus haute importance et Poe se demandait s'il lui arrivait de s'amuser parfois. Dans tous les cas, il ne le voyait jamais lorsque les membres de la base se rassemblaient pour célébrer ou juste pour se détendre autour d'un verre.

« C'est bon j'y vais! Tu m'attends ici BB8? »

Le droïde eut un bip affirmatif et Poe, remerciant Kev au passage, prit le chemin qui le menait au Général Léïa Organa.

Il salua quelques personnes, partagea quelques plaisanteries avec d'autres puis arriva à la porte ouverte du Général qui, dès qu'elle entendit ses pas, l'invita à entrer. Elle lui fit signe de fermer la porte, chose qu'il fit aussitôt.

Elle était debout devant un écran projetant des cartes stellaires scintillantes. Son front était barré d'une ride soucieuse et si ce n'eut été de l'accueil qu'elle lui avait fait, il aurait douté qu'elle sache qu'il était dans la pièce.

Il attendit patiemment que le général parle en premier. Après ce qui parut une éternité, le Général détacha finalement son regard de l'écran pour observer Poe qui se tenait droit, à l'affût. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que le Général voyait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se demanda ce qu'elle voyait, car lui-même aurait aimé savoir ce qui l'habitait à l'instant même.

« Que dirais-tu d'une opération de sauvetage Poe ? »

« Tout ce que vous voulez Général! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

À vrai dire, il ne tenait plus en place. Cela faisait près de deux mois que lui et son X-wing ne s'étaient envolés pour une vraie mission outre des opérations de surveillance et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Dire que cela avait été sa vie avant d'entrer dans les rangs de la Résistance, moins d'un an auparavant!

Léïa enchaina sans plus tarder :

« Nous avons reçu un appel de détresse de notre agent infiltré dans le Premier Ordre. »

Poe cacha sa surprise tant bien que mal. Il ne savait pas encore tout de la Résistance et bien qu'il ne doutât pas de la confiance du Général Organa envers lui, il n'était pas dans tous ses secrets. Il n'était qu'un pilote après tout. Il attendit la suite en silence, alors qu'elle s'affairait à tapoter sur son bloc de données. Une fiche d'identification s'afficha sur l'écran et Poe siffla d'admiration. Il s'agissait d'une femme tout simplement magnifique, grande, aux longs cheveux bruns épais qui tombaient en vagues ondulantes sur ses épaules. Sa posture était défiante et son regard d'ambre brillait d'une telle intensité que Poe se demanda si celui qui avait pris sa photo avait réussi à se remettre de ce feu brûlant qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Le Général l'observait avec un sourire en coin et lorsqu'il en prit conscience, le rouge envahit son visage. Il s'excusa de son comportement, gêné de s'être laissé aller à une telle réaction devant le Général. Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer de respect.

« Deryn Keloers provoque souvent cet effet chez la gente masculine, » avoua-t-elle en souriant avec indulgence. « Elle ne tire aucunement fierté de son apparence, cependant. Pour elle, il s'agit d'un outil au même titre que son blaster. »

Poe convint intérieurement qu'elle ne semblait pas du genre à porter sa beauté comme une couronne, mais comme une arme, une arme très dangereuse. Il porta de nouveau son regard sur Deryn Keloers et se rappela que le Général avait parlé d'une mission de sauvetage.

« Keloers est l'agent d'infiltration de la Résistance dans le Premier Ordre, » commença Léïa. « Cela fait presque deux ans qu'elle s'est immiscée dans les rangs ennemis. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était infiltrée dans l'Élite Spéciale XT du Capitaine Serven Tresh. Elle nous a dit être sur la piste de quelque chose de très gros, mais depuis, nous sommes sans nouvelles d'elle. Cela fait bientôt cinq mois. Il y a une heure de cela, nous avons reçu son appel de détresse, transmis par son droïde. »

Sa curiosité était piquée.

« Qu'est-ce que l'Élite Spéciale XT? Savez-vous où se trouve l'agent Keloers? »

Léïa se dirigea vers l'écran et tapota encore sur son bloc de données. La carte stellaire d'un système inconnu apparut.

« Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de l'Élite Spéciale XT, » avoua le Général. « Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agit d'un corps secret. Même dans le Premier Ordre peu de gens connaissent son existence. »

Poe médita sur cette information pendant quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur la carte que le général avait affichée. Il attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Le signal du message provient de là, dit-elle en pointant un endroit sur la carte. Selon les dernières données que nous avons reçues de Deryn, il s'agirait du secteur Merrick. La seule planète répertoriée dans le secteur est Vétine. »

Poe sentit l'agitation le gagner. Sa mère s'était rendue à cet endroit en compagnie de Luke Skywalker pour récupérer des fragments de l'arbre sensible à la Force dont un morceau croissait depuis dans le jardin de la maison de son enfance sur Yavin IV. Léïa, bien sûr, connaissait cette partie de l'Histoire et attendait que Poe digère cette information avant de continuer.

« Elle pourrait se trouver à cet endroit ou avoir déjà changé de lieu. Le message était cryptique tout au plus et nous n'avons pu extraire davantage d'informations de ce dernier. Le signal de détresse était clair, mais le reste n'était qu'un véritable charabia. »

Elle lui fit écouter le message plusieurs fois, dans l'espoir qu'il saurait déchiffrer quelque chose que les droïdes de décryptage n'avaient su extirper, mais Poe hocha la tête tristement, incapable d'interpréter le message du droïde de Keloers. Le Général se tourna vers l'écran, cachant sa déception, et contempla la carte stellaire, comme si elle espérait qu'en poussant son regard assez fort, elle découvrirait quelque chose de plus tangible qui pourrait les guider dans leurs recherches.

« Général, » dit Poe subitement, « quel type de droïde Keloers possède? »

« Une unité BB…Bien sûr! »

Le regard du Général s'alluma. Elle disait toujours de ne pas douter des droïdes!

« Peut-être que BB8 parviendrait à déchiffrer le code de cette unité BB, » avança-t-il. « Ce sont des modèles très particuliers ces unités BB! »

Le général le pressa d'aller chercher son droïde.

Poe repartit vers le hangar au pas de course.

« BB8, tu pourrais nous aider! » lui dit-il en arrivant. « Nous avons besoin que tu interprètes le code secret d'une unité BB. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire? »

BB8 émit un flot de bips interrogatoires à lesquels Poe répondit :

« Je ne sais pas BB8. Le Général te le dira. »

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle de commandements et le Général Organa s'empressa de mettre le message de BB2, c'était le nom du droïde de Keloers, pour BB8.

Celui-ci se mit à tourner frénétiquement sur lui-même et à pousser des petits bips de joie en entendant son frère aîné d'ingénierie.

« Alors BB8? » fit Poe.

BB8 dit qu'il pensait être capable, mais il avait besoin de temps. De beaucoup de temps. À la nuit tombée, BB8 n'avait traduit qu'une minime partie du message. Poe conclut qu'ils allaient y passer la nuit et se décida à aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Léïa était plongée dans l'étude des cartes et leva à peine la tête lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle voulait grignoter une bouchée.

« Oui, merci Poe, c'est gentil. »

Poe sortit sans plus rien dire et se rendit aux cuisines où il fit préparer un goûter pour le Général Organa et lui-même. Le chef était content de voir que quelqu'un se souciait de la Princesse et s'empressa de lui concocter quelque chose de rassasiant. Poe songea que le cuisinier était peut-être le seul à oser appeler le général Princesse. Ça le fit sourire.

Au retour, il déposa le sandwich que le chef avait préparé pour Léïa et entreprit de manger le sien tranquillement. Seuls les bips de BB8 venaient troubler le silence. Lorsque Poe lui rappela qu'elle devait manger, Léïa se décida à prendre une bouchée distraitement, le regard toujours fixé sur les cartes.

Au petit matin, BB8 leur révéla le contenu du message. Il leur dit que Keloers craignait avoir été découverte, qu'ils étaient actuellement sur Vétine et qu'elle allait tenter de faire échapper BB2 pour que ce dernier rapporte ses informations à la Résistance. BB8 ajouta que BB2 soupçonnait que sa maîtresse n'avait pas espoir de revenir et qu'elle planifiait le laisser partir seul.

« Général, » dit Poe en prenant un ton déterminé. « Je peux partir dans les prochaines heures pour le secteur Merrick, mais j'ai besoin de certaines informations d'abord. »

« Je t'écoute, » dit-elle finalement à Poe qui se mit à la bombarder de questions.

Quelques heures plus tard Poe Dameron, accompagné de son escadron Black, prit son envol pour le secteur Merrick pour une mission de sauvetage de l'agent spécial de la Résistance, Deryn Keloers.

« Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée! » souffla Deryn Keloers à son droïde astromech BB2. Ce dernier émit plusieurs bips discrets.

« Je sais, je sais BB2! » soupira Keloers en se plaquant contre le rocher.

Elle se contorsionna et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus la pierre derrière laquelle ils s'étaient dissimulés. Elle s'accroupit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit des silhouettes se dessiner plus loin dans la forêt. Cette dernière, dévastée par une ancienne guerre, ne proposait pas grand-chose en termes de couverture. Les arbres squelettiques se dressaient tels de sombres vigiles dans le ciel nocturne.

Elle regarda son droïde avec exaspération lorsqu'il se mit à critiquer son choix de cachette.

« Tu as autre chose à me proposer petit génie? »

BB2 indiqua qu'il devrait y réfléchir quelques instants.

« Tu es d'une telle aide ! » siffla-t-elle, sarcastique.

Le bip offensé de BB2 se perdit dans l'éclat de voix indistinctes qui leur parvinrent et qui semblaient se rapprocher. Keloers n'osait pas vérifier leur localisation et se demandait encore une fois pourquoi elle avait décidé d'atterrir sur Huk entre toutes les planètes de la région Sauvage!

Elle tenta de se concentrer et de trouver une solution à leur situation précaire.

« BB2! Maintenant! »

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux en une course effrénée au moment même où la pierre qui les dissimulait explosait en un millier de fragments.

Le bip désespéré de BB2 parvint à Keloers qui lui répondit d'une voix essoufflée en esquivant un tir qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre qui prit feu instantanément :

« Vers la droite! La droite! »

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils coururent ainsi, mais elle savait que leurs poursuivants les rattrapaient : ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. L'épuisement la guettait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était affamée et n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 72 heures. Il faisait noir et elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Elle trébucha sur un tronc d'arbre et s'affala de tout son long, avalant du même coup une poignée de terre qu'elle recracha en toussant. Le manque d'air conjugué au choc lui fit perdre conscience l'espace de quelques secondes.

Les bips terrifiés de BB2 la ramenèrent et Deryn se résigna à la seule option qui fasse du sens pour sauver ce qu'elle avait découvert : protéger son droïde à qui elle avait confié ses données. BB2 s'approcha d'elle en urgence et la cogna de son corps métallique pour la presser de se relever et de fuir.

« BB2, tu connais notre point de rendez-vous, » lui dit-elle en se relevant. Elle tenta de se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme des blasters et des pas de course des Yam'rii qui se rapprochaient. « Pars, je te rejoindrai là-bas, si je ne viens pas, tu sais quoi faire. »

Des sons d'indignation émanèrent de lui, indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner aux mains de ces insectes.

« Bon sang BB2! Tu vas m'écouter! Je vais te retrouver promis! Je reviens toujours! Mais va-t-en! MAINTENANT! » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse même si éraillée par sa course effrénée en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

BB2 protesta faiblement, mais obéit à sa maîtresse et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée à cette dernière.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir cette dernière se faire atteindre par un projectile et émit un son plaintif plein de désespoir puis s'enfuit en direction de leur point de rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Keloers n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente. Elle entrouvrit un œil afin de déterminer l'endroit où elle était et décida qu'être inconsciente était une excellente idée. Le profil de son geôlier lui indiquait qu'elle était prisonnière des Yam'riis, une race d'insectoïdes qui n'avaient pas la réputation d'être amicaux envers des étrangers et encore moins envers leurs prisonniers.

Deryn se rappela les règles d'ordre de l'infiltration : ne pas se faire prendre; si tu es pris, trouve un moyen de t'en sortir et si tu ne réussis pas, donne-toi la mort. Simple non?

La créature devait avoir compris qu'elle avait repris conscience, car elle s'approcha d'elle et lui parla avec des bruits stridents qui ressemblaient tout à fait à du métal qui se déchirait. Ses oreilles souffrirent de ce son atroce surtout quand la créature répéta ce qui devait être une question.

« Désolée, je ne parle pas le Huk, » répondit Keloers en esquissant un sourire défiant, sachant très bien qu'elle venait d'insulter la créature. Elle venait de le traiter d'insecte sans-âme, ce qui était la plus grave insulte qu'un Yam'rii pouvait recevoir.

Celle-ci se mit à frétiller, visiblement en colère, s'approcha d'elle en pointant une lance sur sa gorge. Deryn maudit sa langue acérée et pensa qu'elle le regretterait un jour de braver les gens ainsi. Peut-être que ce jour serait aujourd'hui. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant d'être percée, mais rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit un seul œil pour découvrir que la créature avait reculé et se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, tenant toujours sa lance de façon menaçante, mais au loin.

« Ah! Notre prisonnière est enfin réveillée! »

Keloers tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu qui venait de s'adresser à elle dans sa propre langue. Ce n'était pas un Yam'rii, mais Serven Tresh, un commandant du Premier Ordre qu'elle avait dupé récemment. Tresh et elle avaient été très proches, du genre physiquement. Quand Tresh, qui était son supérieur, s'était mis à lui faire des avances, elle avait dû évaluer ses options rapidement. Le faire ou ne pas le faire? Tresh était un très bel homme, attirant et séduisant. Là n'était pas le problème. Elle pressentait quelque chose de très sombre en lui, quelque chose de terriblement dangereux. Et la voilà sa prisonnière. Après l'avoir trahi. Elle était dans un beau merdier. Un merdier de classe astronomique!

Elle avait un mauvais sentiment à ce propos.

« Ahhh Miri… ou est-ce un autre nom? » qu'il lui demanda en se penchant vers elle avec un air qui imitait la tendresse, mais une colère puissante bouillait en lui, si forte qu'elle prenait Deryn à la gorge.

Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste faussement affectueux et fit glisser son regard sur son corps prisonnier. Deryn lutta subtilement contre les menottes qui la maintenaient en place, sans succès.

« Tu sais que j'ai souvent souhaité t'avoir dans cette position », lui murmura-t-il.

Elle sentait les yeux de Tresh se promener sur elle aussi sûrement que si cela avaient été ses mains. Ses paupières étaient closes, mais quand elle les ouvrit, Tresh était à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle sentait son souffle sur ses cils. Ses yeux d'un gris bleuté la fixaient intensément, comme s'il pouvait fouiller en elle et découvrir tout ce que son esprit contenait. Deryn le fixa à son tour, confiante de garder les secrets qu'il y avait dans son cerveau. Serven était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas sensible à la Force.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes à sa grande surprise et il l'embrassa voracement, s'attardant sur sa lèvre du bas qu'il mordit avec férocité, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang en perle. Elle retint de justesse un petit cri de douleur. Il prolongea son baiser et Deryn sentit son corps répondre au désir de Tresh. Elle déglutit et elle décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'avoir peur. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, se collant davantage contre elle et Deryn découvrit à quel point il était heureux de sentir l'effet que cela avait sur elle. Elle voulait maudire son corps qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il devait haïr ce personnage au lieu de lui dire bienvenue! Son corps connaissait trop bien le parcours sinueux des caresses de Tresh et l'anticipait avec beaucoup trop de plaisir.

« Tu t'es ennuyée de moi? »

Il arborait un air satisfait et carnivore.

Elle détourna le visage, luttant contre la nausée qui montait en elle. Et si elle lui vomissait dessus? L'idée la rendit presque joyeuse, malgré la peur qui finalement menaçait de prendre place, pour de bon.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait lu dans son expression, mais il plissa les yeux, évaluateur. Elle serra les dents alors qu'il faisait glisser une main sur son sein gauche. Elle sentit son corps s'arquer involontairement. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle était tombée si bas!

« Tu en veux plus hein? »

Elle marmonna quelque chose.

« Quoi? »

« Attends un peu, je crois bien que je viens de vomir dans ma bouche un petit peu, » dit-elle en déglutissant avec force.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Il reculât subitement, l'air furieux et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage.

« Pour qui travailles-tu? »

Ah! Enfin il était raisonnable! Son œil gonflait rapidement, douloureux, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le fixer d'un regard obstiné. Elle ne dirait rien et mourrait probablement sur cette damnée chaise, mais au moins il ne s'amuserait plus de son traître de corps!

Quelques heures plus tard, il quitta la pièce, laissant Deryn meurtrie dans sa chair et dans son âme. Elle avait résisté à son interrogatoire et à ses douloureuses méthodes de persuasion. Même le sérum de vérité n'avait pas triomphé de sa résistance. Elle avait peine à imaginer comment s'en sortir.

Plus tard dans ce qui lui sembla être la nuit, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, il vint vers elle et lui parla. Il la cajola d'abord de mots puis de caresses furtives à lesquelles il savait qu'elle répondait bien et lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir, il la questionna de nouveau, alternant entre caresses et tortures physiques.

À semi consciente, prise entre douleur et plaisir, Deryn prit la décision de ne pas résister et laissa son corps répondre aux différents sévices, douloureux comme délicieux, que lui imposaient Tresh. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait jamais usé de violence sur elle, mais celle-ci était toujours là, latente, affleurant à la surface de sa personnalité telle une bombe prête à exploser. Deryn ne craignait pas la violence. Elle était capable d'y répondre, d'y faire face. Tant qu'elle pouvait exercer son libre-arbitre, choisir une action ou une attitude à avoir, Deryn savait qu'elle pouvait tout affronter, triompher de tout. L'impuissance la terrorisait. Ne plus savoir quoi faire, être incapable de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, devoir baisser la tête, renoncer et échouer sa mission, c'était là le pire cauchemar qu'elle puisse imaginer.

Elle choisit donc de répondre à Tresh, de laisser son corps dicter la suite des choses, alors qu'elle échafaudait un plan, n'importe lequel, pour s'en sortir.

Lorsqu'il défit ses attaches, elle se laissa aller, se pressa même contre lui comme si elle était ivre de désir.

Une fois qu'il crut l'avoir à sa merci, il recommença son interrogatoire.

Ça devenait lassant à la fin! Mais ça lui donnait le temps de réfléchir.

Malgré sa détermination, son corps continuait à réagir à ses caresses adroites. Elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'une feinte, mais il était impossible pour elle de nier la réaction sincère de son corps.

Souhaitant mettre fin au supplice intérieur qu'elle ressentait, elle exagéra un peu ses gémissements et vit son regard s'assombrir de désir. C'était une mince satisfaction que de le savoir aussi peu en contrôle en sa présence. Une trop mince satisfaction compte tenu de son peu de retenue à elle.

Il la poussa jusque dans ses retranchements, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui laissa croire. Après un certain temps, elle s'était détachée de son corps, devenant une observatrice muette et horrifiée de se voir gémir et plaider pour un soulagement qui ne venait pas.

À la fin, elle murmura le nom d'un pirate qui faisait son commerce dans la Bordure Intérieure et avec qui elle avait eu affaire auparavant :

« Mak Ji Turu… »

D'un mouvement brusque, il la poussa contre la chaise de torture, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, lui écarta les jambes et la pénétra avec force. Deryn se sentit perdre pied et cria de plaisir, la honte descendant sur elle en même temps qu'un gigantesque orgasme. Tresh jouit à son tour et, la maintenant en place avec ses mains, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, il lui dit :

« Tu dis peut-être vrai, mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. Il est temps que tu rencontres Kylo Ren. Il pourra voir ce que tu ne dis pas. »

Il se retira, remonta son pantalon et quitta la pièce.

Deryn sentit la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Si Ren lui mettait la main dessus, il saurait tout. Elle ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements alors que des gardes Yam'riis entraient. Ils étaient munis de lances qu'ils pointèrent sur elle et elle les repoussa de la main en disant : « Hé! Laissez-moi le peu de dignité qui me reste! » Ils se reculèrent d'un pas et la regardèrent se vêtir, l'air impassible, mais en même temps, Deryn aurait eu bien du mal à déterminer quelles expressions passaient sur leurs visages.

L'espace d'un bref instant, Deryn songea à se donner la mort. C'était son ultime choix, son dernier sacrifice pour la Résistance. La mort était préférable à Kylo Ren. Tous ces secrets dans sa tête seraient à lui. Combien de vies seraient perdues parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi sa mission? La mort plutôt que cela! La nausée la prit, plus violente que jamais, et le souvenir des dernières minutes lui revint et elle tomba à genoux dans un coin et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Les gardes Yam'riis se parlèrent entre eux et s'avancèrent vers elle afin de la soulever. Ils avaient l'ordre de l'amener au quai d'embarquement. Leurs lances pointaient vers le sol alors qu'ils s'avançaient.

Quand ils furent proches d'elle, Deryn agit par instinct et, empoignant leurs lances, s'en servit comme balancier pour se remettre sur pied. Pivotant sur elle-même, elle balança son pied dans les airs et alla frapper le visage du Yam'rii à sa gauche qui tituba sous le choc. L'autre la saisit par derrière et se servit de sa lance pour la maîtriser. Deryn se balança vers l'arrière, allant frapper de la tête le Yam'rii-droit qui la maintenait prisonnière, mais il tint bon malgré le craquement sonore qu'elle entendit. Celui qu'elle avait frappé s'était ressaisi et s'approcha d'elle. Elle en profita pour se balancer de nouveau vers l'arrière et envoya ses jambes vers l'avant dans un mouvement de balancier et les passa autour du cou du Yam'rii-gauche qui la menaçait maintenant. Elle évalua rapidement la situation et accentua la pression sur le cou de Gauche. Au moment où son cou céda, elle sentit ce dernier s'affaisser. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur la lance toujours sur son cou. Elle se sentait faiblir et la lance pesait maintenant sur sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer à tout moment. Dans un mouvement désespéré, elle se pencha vers l'avant et fut surprise lorsque Droit bascula par-dessus elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et, d'un geste rapide du pied, elle écrasa sa tête à de multiples reprises, sentant les os si fragiles des Yam'riis se briser sous son poids. Le Yam'rii cessa de s'agiter, c'était prévisible. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les restes déformés du Yam'rii. Elle se pencha et attrapa les blasters qui se trouvaient attachés bien en sécurité à leurs ceintures. Les blasters n'étaient pas l'arme favorite des Yam'riis, se rappela-t-elle. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils ne s'en étaient pas servis contre elle. S'assurant que la sécurité était bien mise, elle en mit un dans la ceinture de son pantalon en priant pour ne pas se tirer dessus. Des yeux, elle fit le tour de la pièce et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas sous surveillance. Soulagée, elle s'enfuit par la porte ouverte et se mit à courir dans le corridor, incapable de savoir où était la sortie. Elle s'arrêta et porta attention aux alentours. Ce n'était pas un bâtiment ultra technologique. Si elle avait été consciente en arrivant, elle aurait pu se fier à sa mémoire, mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, elle devrait donc se fier à son instinct. Elle tourna à droite et reprit espoir quand son nez sentit l'air frais lui parvenir. À la sortie, elle croisa trois Yam'riis qui entraient. Sans hésitation, elle leur tira dessus avant même qu'ils eurent le temps de dégainer. Ouvrant la porte, elle évita les carcasses des Yam'riis et sortit à l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait fort et elle reçut une grosse bourrasque en plein visage qui lui coupa le souffle. Une tempête se préparait par les Étoiles! Le terrain qui servait aussi de piste d'atterrissage était pratiquement désert, à l'exception de quelques speeders et de 3 vaisseaux qui étaient situés en bordure de la forêt squelettique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Reconnaissant le vaisseau de Tresh, elle courut le long du mur du bâtiment, en courbant l'échine pour éviter le contrecoup du vent, et se demanda pourquoi l'alerte n'avait pas été donnée. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle arriva aux deux vaisseaux appartenant aux Yam'riis, ouvrit les panneaux où les moteurs de trouvaient et bidouilla pendant quelques secondes, laissant l'essence s'écouler dans un bruit de petit ruisseau. Évitant de s'attarder sur le fait que personne n'était à ses trousses, elle entra dans le vaisseau de Tresh et prit place dans le siège du pilote. C'était un modèle qui datait de l'Empire, un VCX-110, qui était attaché à son vaisseau principal en temps normal. Survolant du regard la console, elle tenta de se familiariser rapidement aux commandes. Le moteur démarra et, un sourire aux lèvres, elle courut s'asseoir au poste de tir et pointa les canons d'assaut sur la boîte électrique qui alimentait le bâtiment puis appuya sur la détente. L'explosion fit vibrer le sol, jusqu'en secouer les arbres à proximité. Sans perdre de temps, elle fit exploser tour à tour les deux autres vaisseaux. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle vit le bâtiment s'embraser.

Juste avant de décoller, elle vit Serven Tresh sortir de la bâtisse en courant dans un nuage de fumée. Il leva un regard vert de rage sur elle. Elle lui sourit et, lui soufflant un baiser moqueur, elle prit son envol.

Au même moment, l'escadron Black fouillait Vétine à la recherche de Deryn Keloers.

« Tu ne reçois rien BB8? » demanda Poe à son droïde. « Elle est peut-être déjà partie », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. BB8 lui posa une question à laquelle Poe répondit fermement : « Non BB8! Je refuse de croire qu'elle est morte! »

Il continua ses recherches, survolant une dernière fois les endroits où il était possible qu'elle se soit posé, mais sans succès.

« Black team, rapportez-vous », appela-t-il.

« Black Two, rien de mon côté », déclara Snap.

« Black One, pas de Keloers, chef », dit Karé.

« Black Three, rien à signaler Black Leader », déclara Jessika à son tour.

Poe soupira et son soupir emplit les haut-parleurs de son escadron. BB8 se mit soudain à émettre plusieurs bips frénétiques.

« BB8 me dit qu'il a reçu un signal de Keloers provenant de la planète Huk! » s'écria Poe. « BB8 prépare les coordonnées d'envol et envoie-les à tous. » Il manipula les commandes pour se préparer à passer en vitesse-lumière.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils disparurent dans l'espace, direction planète Huk.


	3. Chapitre 2- Être ou ne pas être sauvée?

Chapitre 2 –

Après quelques instants dans le ciel, Deryn modifia sa trajectoire pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait désigné à BB2. Elle atterrit et se dépêcha d'appeler BB2 qui sortit d'un buisson avec un bip terrifié.

« Je vais bien BB2! Plus de peur que de mal vraiment! » BB2 exprima son inquiétude au sujet de sa santé, mais Deryn balaya ses inquiétudes du revers de la main.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps BB2! Tu as vérifié si le vaisseau était en ordre? »

BB2 confirma que le vaisseau, dissimulé sous un épais feuillage depuis plusieurs mois, semblait fonctionner parfaitement. Deryn lui signala de se mettre en position d'embarquement et, après avoir dégagé le U-wing ancestral, prit place aux commandes de ce dernier.

« C'est parti! »

Ils filèrent à toute allure dans le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir puis passèrent en vitesse-lumière.

Une fois dans le couloir accéléré de la vitesse-lumière, BB2 se mit à émettre des bips énervés. Son inspection antérieure ne lui avait pas révélé l'état réel de certains fils qui commençaient à chauffer.

« Des quoi? Des Brilt? Par les Étoiles! Ça ne pouvait pas continuer à bien aller hein? »

C'était une question rhétorique à laquelle BB2 ne savait quoi répondre.

« On va sortir de l'hyperespace BB2. Est-ce que tu crois que le vaisseau va tenir bon? »

À cela, BB2 répondit que oui, mais qu'il ne pouvait déterminer pendant combien de temps.

« Je m'arrangerai avec le _après_ », déclara Deryn en appuyant sur le bouton qui les fit sortir de l'hyperespace. « Tu sais où on est? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'une planète qu'elle ne connaissait pas apparut sous leurs yeux. BB2 lui répondit. « Bakura hein? Bon, j'espère que nous pourrons atteindre le sol avant que les circuits ne sautent! On se croise les doigts BB2! »

En entrant dans l'atmosphère de Bakura, Deryn eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une bulle de savon. La sensation la surprenait toujours autant même après des années de voyages interstellaires. Le cri d'alarme de BB2 la ramena à la réalité et elle manœuvra son vaisseau de façon à atterrir sur la terre ferme, mais la fumée qui s'échappait de l'arrière ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le vaisseau piqua du nez à toute allure et Deryn se retrouva incapable de contrôler ce dernier. Le tableau de bord s'affolait et lui envoyait un signal d'urgence. Elle appuya sur son bouton d'éjection, mais rien ne se passa. Elle asséna un coup de poing sur le bouton récalcitrant qui ne semblât pas du tout perturbé par sa violence. Son bouton d'éjection refusait de fonctionner!

« Éjecte-toi BB2! »

Le droïde rouspéta en code binaire qu'il ne la laisserait pas prise dans un vaisseau en feu, mais Deryn lui cria que si elle s'en sortait vivante elle le ferait reprogrammer, car il était pire que sa vieille nourrice. BB2 demeura silencieux après cette menace, mais Deryn n'eut pas le temps de pondérer si celle-ci avait eu l'effet escompté ou si BB2 était trop occupé à trouver un moyen de la faire éjecter. Elle découvrit quelques instants plus tard que son ingénieux droïde avait réussi à freiner la course du vaisseau, mais son siège éjectable ne voulait toujours pas s'activer. Deryn crut sa dernière heure venue quand elle vit la cime des arbres centenaires de Bakura se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Lorsque le U-wing termina sa course au sommet des arbres, Deryn alla percuter le devant de la baie vitrée du vaisseau et perdit conscience quelques minutes. Les bips effrayés de BB2 la réveillèrent et elle s'activa en détachant sa ceinture. Quelque chose d'humide chatouillait son visage et, portant la main à son arcade sourcilière, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de sang. Elle l'essuya avec sa manche, une douleur cuisante provenant de son front. Elle n'avait pas le temps de vérifier la gravité de sa blessure, elle devait sortir du vaisseau. Ce dernier tenait de façon précaire entre les branches des arbres et elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir dans cette position.

« Si je continue à avoir des commotions cérébrales comme ça, je crois bien que je vais devenir légume », dit-elle à BB2 qui préféra ne pas commenter son état intellectuel actuel. Ouvrant la porte de sa cabine de pilotage, elle se pencha doucement au-dessus du bord pour évaluer leur position par rapport au sol.

« Je peux y arriver », dit-elle à voix haute après avoir conclu qu'ils devaient être à environ 45 mètres de la terre. La difficulté serait de faire sortir BB2 qui ne pouvait s'agripper aux branches comme elle. Elle fouilla dans le panneau qui contenait la trousse d'urgence et se saisit de la corde de nylon qui s'y trouvait. Avec une adresse qui témoignait de longues pratiques, elle fit un lasso de la corde puis, se tournant lentement sur son banc, elle se mit à genoux, tendit son bras droit et passa la corde autour de BB2 avec une douceur infinie. Ce dernier émit un faible bip interrogatoire.

« La corde n'est pas assez longue pour t'amener jusqu'au sol, mais tu devrais être capable de t'y rendre sans encombres jusque-là ». BB2 lui demanda à combien de mètres du sol il se retrouverait et Deryn lui répondit : « Plus ou moins 15 mètres. » Elle savait que c'était risqué, mais la fumée du U-wing s'épaississait et elle ne pouvait garantir leur sécurité bien longtemps. Après un moment de réflexion, BB2 accepta de se laisser descendre du vaisseau et activa sa sortie par lui-même. Deryn laissa glisser la corde entre ses doigts, demandant à BB2 à intervalles réguliers si tout allait bien. Le bip de confirmation de son vieil ami la rassurait, et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait donner plus de leste à la corde. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles le feu semblait augmenter en puissance, s'attaquant avec ardeur à la queue du vaisseau, envahissant les narines de Deryn, lui piquant les yeux. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues couvertes de suie et elle tenta vainement de retenir la toux qui menaçait de la secouer. Deryn arriva au bout de la corde et cria cette information à BB2. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'était qu'à onze mètres du sol et qu'il évaluait être capable de tomber au sol sans bris. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Deryn avertit BB2 qu'elle allait laisser aller la corde. Le cri binaire de BB2 lui parvint et Deryn retint son souffle, pensant que ce dernier s'était fracassé en touchant au sol, mais celui-ci lui signala qu'il avait atterri sain et sauf sur la terre ferme. Elle put enfin se concentrer sur sa propre évacuation; elle espérait que le vaisseau tienne bon durant ce temps. Levant les yeux, elle détermina quelle branche ferait une bonne prise pour elle, mais le U-wing choisit ce temps pour grincer lourdement, le feu faisant maintenant rage à quelque pieds de la cabine. Malgré la boucane qui lui parvenait, Deryn réussit à se lever debout et à enjamber le rebord de l'engin. Elle assura sa prise sur la branche la plus proche et sentit que le vaisseau se mettait à tanguer dangereusement. Dans un mouvement preste qui la surprit tant elle se sentait au bord de l'épuisement, elle s'accrocha à la branche et se balança dessus quelques secondes. Ses pieds fouillaient l'espace à l'aveuglette à la recherche de l'autre branche qu'elle savait être quelque part sous elle puis, la trouvant, y prirent appui. Le feu ravageait le vaisseau à une vitesse fulgurante maintenant. Les flammes léchaient les mollets de Deryn qui commençait à craindre que l'arbre ne prenne feu à son tour. Un craquement sourd retentit et le vaisseau s'effondra, arrachant des branches au passage, et poursuivit sa course jusqu'au sol où il s'écrasa. Deryn ferma les yeux et attendit que l'explosion retentisse, mais rien ne se passa. Le feu continuait à faire rage et quelques étincelles s'étaient accrochées à l'arbre au passage, trouvant un autre combustible à se mettre sous la dent. Deryn décida de ne pas attendre que l'arbre soit rongé par le feu et passa de l'autre côté du tronc avec l'idée de se lancer sur l'autre arbre à quelques pieds de celui sur lequel elle se trouvait. Ses bras tremblaient de fatigue, mais elle se refusa d'y penser : elle devait atteindre l'autre arbre coûte que coûte. Bien que les branches fussent proches les unes des autres, elle décida de ne pas se hasarder sur une à même hauteur qu'elle. Elle maintint sa prise sur la branche et fit glisser ses pieds sur celle du dessous lentement, puis elle se lança dans l'espace en direction d'une autre branche située plus bas. Le choc qu'elle ressentit aux épaules la fit crier de douleur quand ses mains s'accrochèrent à la branche. BB2 s'alarma et cria en binaire à son attention. Les dents serrées par la douleur, Deryn se trouvait bien incapable d'y répondre. Elle était suspendue dans le vide, sans aucune autre branche pour soutenir ses jambes et la force commençait à lui manquer dans les bras. Elle se rapprocha avec lenteur du tronc et tâtonna avec ses pieds à l'aveuglette à la recherche d'une autre branche. Une fois sa prise assurée, elle entoura le tronc de ses bras et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas pour constater qu'elle se trouvait encore à près de 40 mètres du sol.

Les bips interrogatoires de BB2 lui parvinrent du sol.

« Je prends une pause BB2 », qu'elle lui répondit. Ce dernier l'informa que le feu était pris dans quelques branches et s'étendrait bientôt à l'arbre qu'elle venait de quitter. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença la descente qui la mènerait en sécurité sur la terre ferme.

Leur visite sur Huk fut de courte durée. À peine sortis de l'hyperespace, ils croisèrent des TIE fighter. Ils se regroupèrent en formation d'attaque, mais les TIE disparurent dans le ciel, passant en mode vitesse-lumière, si vite que Poe se demanda s'ils avaient même eu le temps de savoir que des ennemis étaient proches d'eux.

BB8 s'excita à l'arrière, informant Poe qu'il venait d'intercepter une communication provenant de Huk vers les TIE, disant que la prisonnière connue sous le nom de Miri Goya s'était échappée.

« Keloers n'est plus sur Huk! » dit Poe à son escadron. « Black 3, on fait un rase-mottes, question de s'assurer que tout est ok, et on décampe d'ici! » Il ne pouvait prendre de chance. Il devait s'assurer que Deryn ne se trouvait réellement plus sur Huk.

« Compris Black Leader! » dit Jessika en poussant le bras pour entamer sa descente.

Alors qu'ils survolaient Huk, Poe et Jessika remarquèrent un bâtiment en flammes et rapportèrent l'information aux autres. Ils virent des Yam'riis courant dans tous les sens dans un chaos le plus total.

« Ça ressemble à du Deryn tout craché ça!», ajouta Jessika en riant. Snap approuva dans un éclat de rire.

L'agitation au sol semblait être à son maximum. Quelques Yam'riis leur tirèrent dessus, mais Poe donna le signal d'envol.

« BB8 dit qu'il sait où est Keloers. »

BB8 les conduisit dans un système et les fit sortir de l'hyperespace à proximité d'une planète sans nom.

« On est où Poe? » demanda L'ulo. Poe questionna BB8 qui maintint le silence.

« BB8? Tu peux répondre s.t.p.? »

Après un moment, BB8 répondit mais en envoyant d'autres coordonnées de vol aux autres pilotes.

« Qu'est-ce que…BB8! Que fais-tu?! »

Celui-ci émit une série de bips binaires qui s'afficha en langage sur l'écran de Poe, qui ne prit pas même la peine de le lire, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de cette traduction.

« Elle n'est pas ici? Mais où elle est? » BB8 répondit. « Bon, il semblerait que BB8 souhaite brouiller la piste qui nous mène à Keloers », annonça Poe à son escadron, avec une voix résignée.

BB8 leur fit parvenir les coordonnées et l'instant d'après, leurs vaisseaux n'étaient plus qu'un point dans le ciel de cette planète inconnue.

L'escadron Black descendit sur Bakura et se posa dans une clairière à quelques cent pieds d'une rivière bouillonnante. Lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, Poe remarqua qu'un filet de fumée s'élevait du flanc gauche de la montagne.

« Elle a dû s'écraser là! » dit-il aux autres en pointant l'endroit d'où s'élevait la fumée. BB8 lui avait dit que Deryn s'était écrasée, selon les informations transmises par son droïde.

Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« C'est au moins à 6 km d'ici, » évalua Karé qui avait un excellent sens des distances.

« Si loin hein? » dit Poe en retournant prendre son sac dans sa cabine. Il le déposa par terre et retira sa combinaison de vol. Il enfila un manteau plus léger, parfait pour une marche en montagne. Passant la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus son épaule, il s'adressa à son escadron :

« Snap? Jess? Keloers vous connaît. Je crois que ce serait préférable d'avoir des visages connus quand on arrivera. Karé, L'ulo, vous restez ici pour garder les vaisseaux. S'il y a quelque chose, vous savez quoi faire, » dit-il en tapotant le comm attaché à sa veste. Il dit à BB8 de rester avec L'ulo et Karé.

Temmin et Jessika l'imitèrent en enfilant quelque chose de plus confortable. Jess se moqua de l'odeur de Snap et celui-ci éclata de rire.

« J'ai toujours l'impression de sentir comme le derrière d'un bantha à chaque fois que je sors de ma combinaison de vol », dit Snap en plissant le nez de dégoût.

« Ah! Eau de bantha, c'est le parfum de tous les pilotes! » renchérit Poe. Tous éclatèrent de rire et quelques autres blagues fusèrent au sujet de leur odeur.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt et entreprirent la longue marche qui les mènerait, du moins Poe l'espérait, à Deryn Keloers.

Au début, ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries puis après un certain temps, Jess et Snap laissèrent Poe les devancer. Il entendait leurs murmures derrière lui alors qu'ils se remémoraient Keloers.

Après presqu'une heure de marche, Poe vérifia s'ils arrivaient près du but. Il utilisa ses lunettes d'approche et constata que la fumée avait considérablement diminué. Elle était plus proche aussi. Satisfait, il accéléra le pas et arriva sur un plat qui témoignait d'un ancien village. Des pierres taillées s'élevaient à intervalles réguliers. Perdu dans la contemplation de cette étrange formation, Poe ne vit pas le poing qui vint s'écraser sur son visage avec force et qui le fit plier en deux de douleur.

Complètement sonné, il se redressa rapidement et vit une femme au regard décidé, les poings levés, prête à se battre malgré le piètre état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses cheveux entremêlés, une vilaine estafilade décorait son visage couvert de suie de l'œil au menton et elle avait l'air affamé, mais derrière tout cela, Poe décela la même lueur qu'il avait vue sur la fiche que lui avait présentée le Général. Il se trouvait en présence de Deryn Keloers.

Portant une main sur son nez qui avait commencé à saigner et qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, il demanda d'une voix étouffée :

« Deryn Keloers je suppose? »

Il prit son silence pour une confirmation.

« Bonjour à toi aussi! » fit-il, le sarcasme perçant dans sa voix alors qu'il se relevait. « Drôle de façon d'accueillir ton sauveteur! Tu salues tout le monde de cette façon? »

Deryn resta plantée là, à le regarder, stupéfaite, mais elle ne baissa pas les bras, pas encore. Poe se dit qu'elle avait peut-être reçu un coup de trop sur la tête comme en témoignait l'énorme ecchymose à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Son menton était relevé et elle le fixait d'un regard méfiant. « Sauveteur? » répéta-t-elle.

Les silhouettes de Snap et de Jessika se profilèrent dans le sous-bois.

« Hé Deryn! » cria Snap au loin. « Tu sais encore comment te faire des amis à ce que je vois! »

Poe vit le visage de Deryn changer du tout au tout, s'éclairant de l'intérieur, la transformant totalement. Le regard défiant devint chaleureux, accueillant, ouvert. Malgré la saleté et les blessures, il retrouvait la femme dont lui avait parlée ses pilotes.

« Temmin? »

Ce dernier arriva à la hauteur de Poe et s'adressa à lui avec des yeux rieurs :

« Ça va commandant? »

Poe acquiesça, en tâtant son nez, se demandant si ce dernier était cassé, tant la douleur était lancinante. Il entendit Jessika pouffer de rire derrière lui et se retourna pour lui jeter un regard offusqué.

« Oh lala Poe, si tu te voyais la figure! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en le dépassant pour aller rejoindre Snap qui se tenait maintenant devant Deryn. D'un simple coup d'œil, il l'examina, décidant qu'elle avait l'air terrible puis la prit dans ses bras en l'étreignant chaleureusement. Deryn retourna faiblement son étreinte, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement. Son regard tomba sur Jessika qui la regardait avec un soulagement évident.

« Jess? Mais que faites-vous ici? »

Jessika s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras à son tour avant de dire :

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir De! ». Puis elle ajouta, l'œil moqueur :

« Le Général Organa a reçu ton message de détresse et nous a… »

« Quel message de détresse? » l'interrompit Deryn. « Je n'ai rien envoyé! »

Poe, Snap et Jessika se regardèrent, confus. Poe prit la parole :

« Celui que ton unité BB a envoyé… »

Le regard qu'elle lança à BB2 fit couiner ce dernier misérablement tant qu'il alla se réfugier derrière la pierre où elle-même s'était cachée auparavant.

« BB2! »

Son ton était furieux, mais Poe y décela cependant une touche de tendre exaspération. Une longue tirade binaire s'ensuivit BB2, sortant peu à peu de sa cachette, expliqua qu'il avait jugé qu'elle était en danger. Il avait alors évalué sur la base de leurs aventures passées, qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle se sacrifie avant d'appeler à l'aide. Il avait donc lancé le signal au Général.

Tous furent estomaqués de l'initiative du droïde. Poe se posait parfois des questions sur BB8 qui semblait posséder un plus large éventail d'émotions que ce qui devait être programmé à la base chez les droïdes. Il se demanda si toutes les unités BB possédaient ces caractéristiques. Il était malgré tout excessivement étonné de voir cette unité exprimer de l'inquiétude et – à défaut d'un autre mot – un instinct de protection envers sa maîtresse.

Deryn se pencha et tapota le semi-dôme qui servait de tête à son droïde.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais que m'aider BB2, mais je ne me considérais pas en danger. La Résistance ne peut se permettre d'envoyer son meilleur escadron à ma rescousse. »

La réplique de BB2 fit éclater de rire Poe alors que Tem et Jess, qui ne comprenaient pas le binaire, le regardaient, confus.

« Il vient de dire que l'agent Keloers étant la meilleure dans ce qu'elle faisait, il trouvait ça tout à fait normal que la Résistance envoie les meilleurs pour la sauver. »

Un soupir s'échappa de Deryn qui se releva en secouant la tête.

« Logique de droïde! » dit-elle. Elle répéta ensuite à l'attention de ce dernier qu'elle n'était pas en danger, ce à quoi BB2 répliqua que Serven Tresh avait menacé de la tuer.

Le rouge qui monta aux joues de Deryn intrigua Poe.

« Tresh m'a dit bien des choses et celle-là n'était pas la pire. »

Se tournant vers le trio qui observait la scène avec des degrés différents d'amusement, elle leur dit :

« Je suis réellement désolée que vous ayez dû vous déplacer ainsi, mais puisque vous êtes là, comme vous le voyez, j'ai eu un petit pépin. » De la main, elle désigna les débris de son appareil, un ancien modèle U-wing avec lequel Poe était familier.

Le trio s'approcha du vaisseau, incrédule.

« Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir? » demanda Jess.

Deryn se demandait la même chose : elle avait réussi à s'extirper de l'engin avant que celui-ci ne prenne feu totalement, mais si les arbres géants de cette zone n'avaient pas freiné sa descente, elle ne serait probablement pas vivante à l'heure actuelle. Pendant un instant, elle contempla cette idée et se trouva étonnée de ne rien ressentir. Pas de peur, pas de soulagement. Rien. C'est l'idée de ne rien ressentir face à sa propre mort qui lui donna le frisson. S'était-elle détachée à ce point?

Elle observa le trio qui était venu à son secours. Elle connaît Jess et Snap depuis quelques années, mais celui qu'ils avaient appelé commandant et Poe, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il avait dû intégrer la Résistance après son départ, pensa-t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle le regardait, Poe en profita pour se présenter.

« Poe Dameron, commandant de l'escadron Black de la Résistance ». Il lui tendit la main. Hésitant une fraction de seconde, Deryn accepta son invitation et lui serra la main qu'elle trouva chaude et extrêmement rassurante. Son sourire était contagieux, invitant. Elle porta son regard sur lui un peu plus profondément et Poe eut le même sentiment qu'avec le général Organa : l'impression d'être transparent.

« Deryn Keloers, capitaine de l'escouade Ghost pour la Résistance », se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Son nom sortit difficilement de sa bouche. Après deux ans à être Miri Goya, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de dire son propre nom. Elle se le réappropriait, en apprivoisait de nouveau les consonnes et en savourait les voyelles. Deryn. Keloers. Elle était enfin elle-même.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi », dit-il en désignant ses deux pilotes.

« Vraiment? »

Le regard de Poe était ancré au sien, honnête et chaleureux.

« Tu as laissé derrière toi de bons amis Deryn Keloers ».

Après deux années passées loin d'eux, Deryn était plus touchée qu'elle ne le laissait voir par ces paroles. Outre le général, personne ne savait où elle était durant tout ce temps et certains auraient pu voir son absence pour une désertion. Elle se demandait si elle méritait de tels amis.

« Poe Dameron », fit-elle après un moment, en secouant les sombres pensées qui menaçaient son esprit. « Est-ce toi qui as fait exploser Starbase killer? »

Il lui sourit avant de répondre : « Je n'étais pas seul! »

« Ne sois pas si humble Poe! », dit Snap. « Tu as littéralement mitraillé la base à toi seul! »

Poe ne se sentait pas à l'aise de prendre tout le crédit pour une action d'une telle ampleur, mais en même temps, il devait reconnaître que sa détermination et son habileté avaient donné le résultat escompté.

« Tu m'as sauvée la vie », déclara Deryn, le prenant par surprise.

Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« Quand tu as bombardé Starbase killer. Cela a été la distraction dont j'avais besoin pour m'échapper de là où j'étais. La soupe commençait à être chaude pour moi. »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et Poe se perdit un instant dans son regard d'ambre, puis elle dit :

« Merci. »

Poe demeura muet d'étonnement alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et se mit à palper son nez. Poe demeura figé, troublé par sa proximité, elle qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. D'un geste vif, Deryn place ses doigts d'une façon experte et, avant même qu'il eut le temps de réagir, elle replaça son nez, lui extirpant un cri de douleur.

« Aïe! Ça fait mal! »

Poe n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher pour un bobo, mais un nez qui se fait remettre en place après une cassure se retrouvait dans son top 10 de douleur. Il poussa un cri. Viril, bien entendu.

« Ce fut mon plaisir! » lui répondit Dery, puis elle ajouta, d'un ton de reproche : « Ça t'apprendra à ne pas t'annoncer quand tu surprends quelqu'un que tu considères comme un allié ».

Les sourcils de Poe s'arquèrent de surprise et il rétorqua :

« Tire-leur dessus et pose leur des questions après, c'est ta philosophie c'est ça? » Il avait beau avoir un ton narquois, il se sentait piqué au vif, après tout, il était venu à son secours!

Le regard que Deryn posa sur lui était à la fois moqueur et extrêmement sérieux.

« Ne te fais pas tuer, c'est ça ma philosophie. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers Snap et Jessika, Poe la regarda en songeant qu'il venait peut-être de rencontrer la seule fille capable de lui causer de sérieux problèmes de distraction ou de le mettre en rogne. Pour l'instant, il ne savait trop s'il était charmé ou agacé par elle. Pour le moment, il penchait plutôt vers le dernier.

Il s'approcha d'eux en tâtant son nez discrètement et s'étonna avec soulagement de sentir l'arête fermement en place, la douleur ne devenant qu'un bref souvenir. Au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait!

Snap venait de commencer à raconter leurs aventures depuis qu'ils avaient été mis sur sa piste.

« En passant, tu sembles avoir laissé un beau bordel sur Huk », commenta Jessika en levant le pouce en guise d'approbation, le visage rieur.

« C'est une de mes spécialités », clama fièrement Deryn, en essayant de ne pas repenser à la fureur de Tresh. Un malaise soudain l'envahit, et elle pensa, pas pour la première fois, qu'elle s'était échappée beaucoup trop facilement. Ça la dérangeait.

Après quelques minutes d'échange, Poe proposa qu'ils redescendent trouver leurs collègues. Deryn acquiesça et, avec un dernier regard pour les restes fumants du U-wing, partit à leur suite, BB2 sur ses talons.

Arrivés à leur lieu d'atterrissage où les attendaient L'ulo et Karé, Poe présenta Deryn qui, immédiatement, nota l'air d'intimité qu'il y avait entre Karé et Snap. Avec un regard approbateur en direction de Snap, elle serra la main de Karé d'abord et ensuite de L'ulo. Celui-ci

Durant leur absence, L'ulo et Karé avaient déterminé que pour le chemin du retour, ils devraient remplir les vaisseaux de carburant s'ils voulaient arriver à destination.

La nuit approchait et ils décidèrent d'attendre au matin avant d'approcher le village le plus proche. Snap et Karé préparèrent un repas vite fait avec les réserves qu'ils avaient et Deryn en profita pour aller se débarbouiller à la rivière. La rivière suivait les contours d'une montagne taillée dans la roche dont les parois abruptes et humides brillaient dans le soleil couchant. Deryn dénicha un endroit où le courant était plus calme et s'y installa. Jessika lui avait donné le nécessaire pour se laver sommairement. Elle se dévêtit lentement, découvrant à quel point ses dernières aventures l'avaient amochée. Elle passa en revue les égratignures et ecchymoses sur son corps puis finalement, trouvant la tâche trop ardue, abandonna. Quand elle tenta de passer sa camisole par-dessus sa tête, elle découvrit que ses épaules refusaient d'obéir au mouvement. Les bras dans les airs, le visage caché par le vêtement, Deryn eut un petit moment de panique en se sentant prise au piège, puis elle éclata de rire. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'allait pas se laisser vaincre par un chandail! Après quelques minutes à batailler, elle réussit à enlever sa camisole, ses épaules meurtries par le mouvement.

Une grande lassitude l'envahit soudainement et elle tomba assise sur la roche la plus proche. Elle fixa son regard sur la rivière sans la voir vraiment, vidée totalement de toute énergie, de toute pensée. Elle revint à elle, sans trop savoir combien de temps elle avait contemplé le vide ainsi. Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid, elle se ressaisit, se leva, retira ses sous-vêtements et entra doucement dans la rivière. La fraîcheur de l'eau ranima ses membres et son esprit. Avançant dans l'eau froide, elle s'immergea totalement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bosquet qui la cachait du regard des autres, elle se sentait revigorée. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'auparavant, mais la baignade avait enlevé la suie, la poussière et la sueur qui lui avaient collé dessus.

Poe et Jess avaient préparé un feu durant son absence et elle en approcha ses mains en songeant combien ce feu était différent de celui qui avait consumé son U-wing quelques heures auparavant. Les autres prirent place sur des pierres et troncs d'arbre qu'ils avaient récupérés autour. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient et discutaient entre eux, Deryn observa subtilement leurs interactions, tout en prenant part à la conversation. Elle devina que L'ulo connaissait Poe depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La façon dont il s'adressait à lui indiquait une familiarité qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une longue fréquentation. Deryn força sa mémoire et se rappela que L'ulo avait fait partie de l'Alliance Rebelle et avait été ensuite pilote pour la Nouvelle République. Quant à Poe, elle se dit qu'il ne pouvait qu'être le fils unique de Kes Dameron et Shara Bey, un pilote comme sa mère.

Le leadership de Poe était clairement bien établi dans son escadron. Les autres s'adressaient à lui avec chaleur, et c'était visible qu'ils appréciaient leur leader et qu'ils en avaient fait un ami. Deryn ne se rappelait plus ce que c'était que de se sentir appartenir à un groupe. Même avant son départ pour sa mission, elle n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment. Toujours il y avait un côté d'elle qu'elle devait cacher, pour sa sécurité et celle des autres, mais surtout pour préserver le secret de sa véritable implication dans la Résistance : espionne. Puisquele général Organa avait décidé de révéler ce secret, Deryn se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle dans le futur. Où irait-elle? Elle décida d'attendre de parler avec le général avant de s'imaginer des choses.

En les regardant bavarder, échanger des blagues et des souvenirs, elle voyait qu'un fort lien d'amitié les unissait tous. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une spectatrice ici, malgré qu'elle fût incluse dans leurs discussions.

« Comment es-tu devenue membre de la Résistance Keloers? »

La question de Poe la sortit de sa maussade rêverie. Tant d'années avaient passé depuis ses premiers contacts avec la Résistance! Tous la regardaient avec intérêt, la curiosité se lisant sur leurs visages. Même ceux qui la connaissaient depuis un moment n'avaient aucune idée de son histoire à elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'intensité de leur regard.

«En réalité, je suis tombée dedans étant petite », commença-t-elle. « Mes parents étaient de grands voyageurs et aimaient découvrir de nouvelles cultures et explorer. Mes parents souhaitaient cartographier des régions inconnues un peu comme Lor San Tekka, vous connaissez? »

Elle vit le regard de Poe s'assombrir alors qu'il acquiesçait.

« Il est mort », lui dit-il. Deryn ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour lui, en songeant que c'était bien peu pour honorer la mémoire de l'homme extraordinaire qu'elle avait connu étant petite. Elle déglutit en sentant l'émotion monter en elle. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

« C'était un grand homme », dit-elle. « Lors de nos périples, nous l'avons croisé à plusieurs reprises et il nous a même accompagnés à des endroits qu'il souhaitait visiter. Je me rappelle combien j'adorais l'entendre raconter ses aventures… »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle enchaîna :

« Mes parents et moi voyagions donc à bord du vaisseau familial quand nous sommes arrivés dans un coin encore jamais exploré des Régions inconnues. Mes parents n'étaient pas de simples explorateurs. Ils avaient servi dans l'Alliance Rebelle… ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Poe dont les parents aussi avaient servi dans l'Alliance à cette époque, comme bien d'autres aussi. « Ils ont été tués lors d'une rencontre avec le Premier Ordre dans un coin reculé des Régions inconnues. J'ai survécu et j'ai réussi à rejoindre la Princesse Léïa pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : le Premier Ordre venait de prendre naissance dans les cendres de l'Empire. Depuis, je suis au service de la Résistance. »

Poe soupçonnait que Deryn ne disait pas tout, mais elle avait bien le droit.

« Tu avais quel âge? » demanda Karé.

« J'avais onze ans. »

Karé et Jessika étouffèrent des exclamations de surprise. Onze ans! Par les Étoiles, c'était encore une enfant!

Deryn était bien contente de ne pas leur avoir raconté toute son histoire. Elle avait de la difficulté à accepter l'expression de sympathie qui se lisait sur leurs visages, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de gérer leur réaction outrée s'ils savaient toute l'histoire.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils installaient le campement pour la nuit, Poe proposa à Deryn de lui prêter ses accessoires de couchage, mais celle-ci refusa platement. Il insista, mais Deryn lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas confortable à l'idée qu'il se sacrifie pour elle et Poe lui rétorqua qu'il était mal à l'aise de la laisser sans rien pour la nuit. Deryn était fermement décidée à passer la nuit appuyée contre un rocher et Poe déclara qu'il ne pouvait dormir dans le confort si elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'il offrait. Les autres les observaient, amusés, mais ils les laissèrent gérer la situation. Snap et Karé joignirent leurs sacs de couchages alors que Jessika et L'ulo s'allongeaient côte-à-côte près de leurs vaisseaux.

Poe s'installa près d'elle contre le rocher qu'elle avait choisi et déplia une couverture avec laquelle il les couvrit tous deux. Deryn accepta sans rien dire et tira la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Après quelques minutes, le souffle de Deryn informa Poe qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ne tarda pas lui aussi à s'endormir.


End file.
